The Adventure of Hunter
by asmoradeus
Summary: Petualangan Naruto dan kawan-kawan menjadi seorang hunter di dunia yang penuh dengan monster-monster.


**The Adventure of Hunter**

**Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, and Romance**

**Summary : Petualangan Naruto dan kawan-kawan menjadi seorang hunter di dunia yang penuh dengan monster-monster.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Hunting Lizard and Tragedy Izagaki Village**

Di sebuah desa yang bernama Izagaki, desa yang kehidupan sehari-harinya bergantung pada berburu monster-monster untuk di jual kepada para pedagang yang mampir ke desa tersebut dan juga terdapat sebuah benteng untuk menjaga para penduduk desa dari gangguan para monster-monster yang ingin melukai penduduk desa tersebut. Di desa Izagaki juga mendirikan sekolah untuk para penduduk belajar menjadi Hunter untuk berburu monster-monster. Di pintu kanan benteng tersebut ada tiga orang remaja berusia 17 tahun sedang bersiap-siap untuk berburu karena mendapatkan misi untuk berburu dari sensei mereka.

Remaja yang berambut kuning jabrik menggunakan pakaian berwarna orange untuk bagian atasnya yang di lengkapi armor baja ringan yang terbuat dari sisik Wyvern(1) di bagian dalamnya dan menggunakan celana berwarna hitam di bagian bawahnya, sedangkan pemuda yang berambut raven hitam menggunakan pakaian berwarna hitam untuk bagian atasnya di lengkapi armor baja ringan yang sama dengan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik di bagian dalamnya dan menggunakan celana berwarna hitam di bagian bawahnya, lalu gadis berambut merah muda seperti warna bunga sakura memakai pakaian berwarna merah muda untuk atasannya yang di lengkapi armor baja ringan yang sama dengan kedua pemuda sahabatnya dan menggunakan celana berwarna merah muda juga untuk bagian bawahnya.

"Aku dengar dari penjaga benteng, bahwa desa Mizutaki di serang para monster." kata pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan pedang besar di punggungnya.

"Itu hanya gosip dobe." ujar pemuda berambut raven hitam dengan pedang samurai di pinggang kanannya.

"Kamu yakin itu hanya gosip teme." ujarnya kembali kepada pemuda berambut raven hitam.

"Mungkin!" ucap pemuda berambut hitam raven dengan nada datar.

"Mungkin kau bilang teme." ketus pemuda berambut kuning jabrik "bagaimana jika hal itu benar?"

"Kita habisi saja mereka, bereskan." jawab pemuda berambut raven hitam ketus.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian ini selalu mempermasalahkan hal-hal yang belum pasti terjadi." kata gadis berambut merah muda dengan pedang katana di punggungnya yang berusaha mengakhiri pembicaraan yang menurutnya tidaklah penting. "Lebih baik kita segera selesaikan misi dari Kakashi-sensei secepatnya." Kedua pemuda itu pun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, aku hanya khawatir bila itu terjadi kita belum siap menghadapi mereka." ucap pemuda berambut kuning jabrik meminta maaf kepada gadis berambut merah muda.

"Aku tahu Naruto! Tapi bila itu terjadi siap atau tidak siap kita harus melawan mereka." ujar gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Sakura tersebut. "Sudahlah Naruto, Sasuke-kun ayo kita berangkat sekarang." ucap Sakura berjalan meninggalkan pintu benteng.

"Ya." ucap mereka berdua mengikuti langkah Sakura.

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan mereka berdua adalah sahabat ku, yang berambut hitam raven tanpa expresi adalah Uchiha Sasuke sedangkan gadis berambut merah muda adalah Haruno Sakura. Kami bertiga adalah murid dari sekolah Hunter yang ada di desa Izagaki, kami mendapat tugas dari Kakashi-sensei untuk mencari ekor dan kuku monster Lizard(2) untuk di jadikan obat-obatan dan juga untuk di jual kepada pedagang.

Kami pun berjalan menyelusuri hutan tempat dimana biasa monster Lizard berada, tempatnya agak jauh dari desa makanya kami harus berhati-hati apabila bertemu monster selain Lizard. Akhirnya kami pun sampai di tempat monster Lizard itu berada. Di depan mereka kini sudah ada seekor Lizard yang sedang menyantap buruannya, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura pun segera bersembunyi di semak-semak untuk mengatur strategi.

"Sekarang kita atur rencana." ujar Sasuke. "aku akan memancing monster Lizard itu dan kau dobe akan menyerang monster Lizard itu saat perhatiannya teralih kepadaku lalu kau Sakura bersiap serangan susulan apabila Lizard itu tidak mati, kalian mengerti? Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Sasuke pun bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari semak-semak tersebut tetapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan memegangnya.

"**Greb!"**

"Tunggu teme!" tahan Naruto.

"Ada apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke kaget karena Naruto menahannya.

"Ini adalah rekor terbaikmu teme." jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat jempol kanan.

"Rekor apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat sahabatnya mengangkat jempolnya.

"Rekor berbicaramu yang lebih dari 10 kosa kata." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum yang masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Muncul empat sudut siku-siku di wajah Sasuke lalu memberikan death glarenya andalannya kemudian menjitak kepala Naruto.

"**Bletak!"**

"Itte!" rintih Naruto kesakitan memegang kepalanya yang di jitak Sasuke.

"Bicara seperti itu lagi ku gantung kau dobe!" ucap Sasuke yang masih memberikan death glare andalannya kepada Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah! Cepat sana kau pancing monster Lizard itu Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura menahan tawa karena kelakuan kedua sahabatnya yang cukup di bilang menggelikan.

Sasuke pun keluar dari semak-semak dan berteriak "Hei monster jelek." monster Lizard pun melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka, karena acara makannya di ganggu, kemudian berlari ke arah Sasuke untuk menyerangnya, Sasuke pun berlari untuk menghindari serangan dari monster Lizard tersebut.

Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian monster Lizard tersebut, Naruto pun keluar dari semak-semak sambil berlari kemudian melompat mengarahkan pedang besarnya ke pundak belakang monster Lizard tersebut. "Rasakan serangan ku ini!" teriak Naruto.

"**Hiaaat! Cras!"**

Serangan Naruto mengenai pundak kiri belakang monster Lizard tersebut dan berusaha terus menekan pedang besarnya agar bisa membelah monster Lizard tersebut menjadi dua, sang monster Lizard pun mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha mencengkram kepala Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

Melihat tangan kanan monster Lizard itu ingin mencengkram kepala Naruto buru-buru Sakura keluar dari semak-semak kemudian berlari memegang katananya untuk menebas tangan kanan monster Lizard tersebut. "Terima ini!" teriak Sakura menebas tangan monster Lizard tersebut.

"**Hiaaat! Cras!"**

Pedang katana Sakura berhasil membuat tangan kanan monster Lizard itu terputus, sang monster Lizard pun makin mengerang kesakitan akibat serangan Sakura dan berusaha membalas serangan Sakura dengan mengayuhkan tangan kirinya untuk menyerang Sakura, melihat hal itu Sakura pun merunduk untuk menghindari serangan monster Lizard tersebut. Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu kemudian mencabut pedang samurai dari pinggangnya lalu berlari menyerang monster Lizard tersebut. "Mati kau!" teriak Sasuke yang berhasil menusuk jantung monster Lizard tersebut.

"**Jleb!"**

Sasuke pun terus mendorong lebih dalam tusukan pedang samurainya ke jantung monster Lizard tersebut. Naruto pun segera mencabut pedang besarnya dan bersalto kebelakang kemudian bersiap-siap kembali untuk menyerang monster Lizard tersebut apabila belum mati. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto mencabut pedang samurainya dan bersalto ke belakang. Monster Lizard itu pun berhenti mengerang dan terjatuh ke tanah lalu mati.

Melihat itu mereka pun memasukan kembali senjata mereka ke tempatnya, kemudian mendekati monster Lizard tersebut. "Fuih! Akhirnya mati juga monster jelek ini." ucap Naruto menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat. "Lebih baik kita cepat ambil ekor dan kuku nya, lalu pergi dari sini." kata Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan pisau dari belakang pinggangnya untuk memotong ekor dan kuku monster Lizard.

"Baiklah." ucap Naruto mengikuti hal yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sementara itu Sakura mempersiapkan tempat untuk menaruh ekor dan kuku monster Lizard tersebut.

Setelah selesai memotong ekor dan kuku monster Lizard dan memasukannya ke tempat yang Sakura sediakan, mereka langsung berjalan menuju desa untuk menyerahkan hasil misinya ke sensei mereka. Tapi di tengah jalan tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat seekor monster Wyvern terbang ke arah mereka dengan mulut terbuka memperlihatkan taring giginya yang tajam. Mereka bertiga pun bersiap-siap dengan senjatanya masing-masing. Saat monster Wyvern itu semakin mendekat tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang cukup falimiar di belakang mereka.

"Merunduk!" teriak seorang pria berambut putih raven dengan memakai masker di mulutnya yang berada kurang lebih 20 meter dari belakang mereka yang sudah bersiap-siap dalam posisi membidik monster Wyvern tersebut dengan busur panah. Mereka bertiga pun merunduk, saat mereka merunduk Wyvern pun menyambar di atas kepala mereka saat itulah pria berambut putih raven dengan memakai masker di mulutnya langsung melepaskan anak panahnya.

"**Wesss! Jleb!"**

Anak panah yang di lepaskan pun menancap tepat di bagian tengah kepala monster Wyvern tersebut. Monster Wyvern itu pun mengerang kesakitan dan langsung jatuh berguling-guling lalu mati tepat di depan pria berambut putih raven dengan memakai masker di mulutnya. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria berambut putih raven mendekati ketiga remaja tersebut yang sudah berdiri kembali.

"Seperti yang sensei lihat. Kita hampir jadi mangsa monster Wyvern itu jika sensei tidak menyuruh kami merunduk." jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk monster Wyvern yang sudah mati.

"Dan hampir mati kalau bidikan sensei meleset!" jawab Sasuke ketus menambahkan kata-kata Naruto.

"Untungnya kami tidak punya penyakit jantung ketika monster Wyvern itu lewat di atas kepala kami yang jaraknya kurang dari 10 centimeter." jawab Sakura menunjuk monster Wyvern yang sudah mati dengan memasang wajah kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kakashi-sensei bisa ada disini? Dan kenapa monster Wyvern itu juga bisa berada disini? Bukan kah tempat tinggal monster Wyvern berada di gunung-gunung?"

Perkenalkan dia adalah sensei kami, sensei bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi. Tapi orang-orang mengenalnya dengan sebutan Kakashi The Wyvern Killer, ya itulah julukan yang di berikan oleh orang-orang kepada sensei kami.

Kakashi sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari ketiga muridnya. "Aku disini karena ingin menjemput kalian. Dan untuk soal monster Wyvern kenapa bisa ada disini nanti aku ceritakan nanti. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini selagi masih bisa." jawab Kakashi.

"Maksudnya sensei kita pergi pulang ke desa?" tanya Naruto kepada Kakashi.

"Tidak! Kita pergi sejauh mungkin sebelum mereka datang ke tempat ini." jawab Kakashi sambil melihat kiri-kanan.

"Memang kenapa dengan desa kita sensei." tanya Sakura heran atas ucapan Kakashi-sensei.

"Nanti aku ceritakan Sakura, sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi dari sini dulu. Disini tidak aman" jawab Kakashi yang sudah ingin berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Tetapi tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke memegang lengan Kakashi.

"**Greb!"**

Kakashi pun menoleh dan melihat Sasuke memegang lengannya. "Ada apa lagi Sasuke! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." ucap Kakashi melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari lengannya.

"Ikuti aku sensei! Aku tahu tempat yang aman" ucap Sasuke datar. "Dobe, Sakura kita akan ketempat persembunyian, kalian tunjukan jalannya." perintah Sasuke kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan duluan di depan untuk menunjukan jalan ketempat persembunyian.

"Tempat persembunyian?" tanya Kakashi yang berjalan di belakang Sakura dan Naruto di ikuti oleh Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Iya sensei, kita akan ke tempat persembunyian yang kami buat." jawab Naruto menoleh kebelakang untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi-sensei.

"Disana sensei bisa menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." kata Sakura yang ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mereka berempat pun berjalan menuju tempat persembunyian, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat persembunyian yang jauh berada di hutan. Naruto pun menarik sebuah rantai yang di tanam di tanah, dan terbukalah tempat persembunyian mereka yang berada di bawah tanah. Mereka berempat pun masuk kedalam tempat persembunyian dan Naruto pun langsung menutupnya kembali. Setelah di dalam Sakura langsung menyalakan sebuah lentera yang terletak di dinding pintu masuk. Dan terlihatlah ruangan dengan ukura meter yang cukup rapih dengan empat buah pohon menyerupai kursi dengan satu meja terbuat dari pohon di tengahnya, satu buah peti di bagian pojok kanan serta tempat penyimpanan senjata di sudut kiri, dan satu buah lemari di sudut kanan.

"Selamat datang di tempat persembunyian kami sensei." ucap Naruto dengan bangga.

Kakashi kagum dengan apa yang di lihatnya, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di kuris sebelah kanan sambil menaruh busur panahnya di atas meja, sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura menaruh senjata mereka masing-masing ke tempat penyimpanan senjata lalu duduk di kursi yang tersisa untuk mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"..."

"..."

Suasana tiba-tiba hening, tak ada yang berbicara untuk sesaat. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sensei?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

Kakashi pun kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Desa telah di serang oleh sekawanan monster Wyvern yang kira-kira jumlahnya sekitar 40 monster Wyvern yang di pimpin oleh monster yang menaiki kuda berwarna hitam pekat. Aku, Kotetsu, Izumo, Iruka serta para Hunter pemula sudah berusaha melindungi para penduduk desa, tapi mereka terlalu banyak. Aku tak tahu nasib mereka sekarang, aku berpisah dengan mereka di pintu masuk barat untuk mencari kalian." Mereka pun terkejut mendengar cerita dari Kakashi bahwa desanya telah diserang.

"Ya tuhan." ucap Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya kemudian menitikan air matanya.

"Ternyata kabar yang aku dengar tentang desa Mizutaki yang di serang para monster itu benar." ucap Naruto dengan nada getir "Dan sekarang desa kita yang di serang para monster tersebut."

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke kesal. "Seandainya kita ada disana waktu itu, kita pasti bisa melindungi para penduduk desa." sesal Sasuke yang tidak ada di desa karena sedang menjalankan misi.

"Sudahlah Sasuke kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kejadian ini terlalu mendadak tidak ada yang tahu akan terjadi seperti ini." ucap Kakashi kepada Sasuke agar tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa kita akan terus disini saja menunggu seluruh desa di Negara Api ini musnah. Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini." ujarnya kemudian.

"Tapi kita akan pergi kemana Naruto." jawab Sakura dengan suara getir. "Sensei kita akan kemana sekarang? Kita tidak boleh berdiam diri disini terus." tanya Sakura kepada Kakashi-sensei.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Sakura." jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Kita akan ke Konoha!" ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Konoha teme." bingung Naruto atas ucapan Sasuke. "Itu kan jauh sekali teme" kata Naruto mengingat jarak antara desanya dan desa Konoha sangatlah jauh.

"Ya dobe, kita akan ke Konoha. Disana ada nii-san dan Nagato-nii, kita bisa meminta bantuan mereka." ucap Sasuke menjelaskan tujuannya ke Konoha, karena di Konoha ada kakaknya dan Nagato yang merupakan kakaknya Naruto. "Bagaimana sensei, kau setujukan?" tanya Sasuke meminta persetujuan.

"Ya aku setuju dengan mu Sasuke. Disana juga ada kenalanku yang mungkin bisa membantu dan juga disana banyak Hunter-hunter hebat yang mungkin bisa membantu" jawab Kakashi menyetujui usul Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau sensei sudah setuju, kita akan berangkat kesana sekarang." ucap Sasuke. "Tapi sebelum itu! Dobe, Sakura kita akan menggunakan senjata itu sekarang." kata Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menuju sebuah peti dan membukanya.

"Kamu yakin Sasuke-kun kita akan menggunakan senjata itu?" tanya Sakura menyeka air matanya.

"Aku yakin Sakura, inilah saatnya kita menggunakan senjata itu." jawab Sasuke singkat. "Kau setuju denganku kan dobe?" tanya Sasuke meminta persetujuan sahabatnya.

"Aku setuju denganmu teme." jawab Naruto singkat.

Kakashi bingung apa yang di maksud dengan senjata itu. "Senjata apa yang kalian maksud? Bukankan senjata kalian itu Pedang Besar, Samurai, dan Katana itu?" tanya Kakashi sambil menujuk jari telunjuknya kearah tempat penyimpanan senjata.

"Kalau senjata yang sensei tunjuk tadi adalah senjata leluhur kami." jawab Naruto singkat. "Yang kami maksud adalah senjata buatan kami sendiri sensei." jawab Naruto tersenyum.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Sasuke pun mengeluarkan benda yang kira-kira panjangnya 95 cm seperti tempat menyimpan anak panah lalu melemparkan senjata itu ke Naruto dan Sakura. "Inilah senjata baru kami sensei!" ujar Sasuke memegang benda tersebut.

"Anak panah?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Bukan anak panah sensei tapi ini." jawab Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat berwarna biru yang panjangnya sekitar 90 cm dan menunjukannya kepada Kakashi.

"Tongkat!" ucap Kakashi yang masih bingung.

"Bukan tongkat sensei tapi ini." ucap Naruto mengeluarkan satu buah tongkat lagi berwarna biru yang panjangnya sama seperti tongkat yang pertama tapi bedanya di depannya terdapat mata tombak lalu menggabungkannya. "Inilah senjata baru kami sensei." ujar Naruto menunjukan sebuah tombak yang tongkatnya berukiran ular naga.

"Tombak? Bukankah itu tombak seperti pada umumnya, apa yang istimewa dari tombak itu? Tanya Kakashi menanyakan tombak tersebut.

"Ya, sebuah tombak sensei. Tapi bukan tombak biasa." jawab Naruto memberitahu bahwa tombak nya bukan tombak biasa. "Tombak ku ini terbuat dari bahan-bahan yang berkualias tinggi, mata tombaknya terbuat dari tanduk Dragon(3) dan tanduk Unicorn(4) yang di lebur bersama batu Emerald, sedangkan untuk tongkatnya terbuat dari sisik Dragon dan baja ringan yang di lebur bersama batu Sapphire. Dan tombak ini ku beri nama **Rasengan**" ujar Naruto menjelaskan tombaknya.

Kakashi terkejut sekaligus kagum dengan senjata milik Naruto. "Kalau kalian?" tanya Kakashi kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Senjata kami sama seperti Naruto dan bahannya pun sama, hanya saja warna tongkat punyaku berwarna merah dan tongkat punya Sakura berwarna merah muda." jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Senjata kalian juga di beri nama seperti punya Naruto?" tanya Kakashi kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ya! Punyaku kuberi nama **Shannaro**. Sedangkan punya Sasuke-kun memberi nama tombaknya **Chidori**." jawab Sakura. "Oh ia, kami juga punya hadiah buat sensei. Sasuke-kun tolong ambilkan hadiah buat Kakashi-sensei." ujar Sakura meminta tolong untuk mengambil hadiah buat senseinya yang berada di dalam peti.

"Hadiah!" heran Kakashi.

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan sebuah busur panah bersama tempat anak panahnya dari dalam peti. "Ini buat sensei" ucap Sasuke mendekati senseinya dan menaruh di atas meja.

"Sebuah busur?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iya sebuah busur sensei, tapi bukan busur biasa. Busur itu terbuat dari sisik Dragon dan di lebur bersama batu Garnet, sedangkan tali busurnya terbuat dari sisik Wyvern dan di lebur bersama batu Sapphire. Untuk anak panahnya terbuat dari campuran sisik Wyvern dan sisik Dragon sayangnya kami cuma bisa menyediakan 30 buah sensei." ucap Naruto panjang lebar menjelaskan busur dan anak panahnya.

"Ini buat ku?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Ya buat sensei itu, sebenarnya kami mau memberinya saat ulang tahun sensei nanti, tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi." jawab Sakura.

"Aku sudah mengujinya sensei. Daya dobrak nya seperti petir yang menyambar." ucap Naruto. "Mungkin sensei punya nama yang cocok buat senjata itu?" tanya Naruto memberi saran.

"Seperti petir yah. Bagaimana kalau ku beri nama busur ini **Raikiri**." ujar Kakashi mengangkat busurnya. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana kalian mendapatkan bahan-bahan itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Untuk tanduk Unicorn dan sisik Wyvern kami beli di pedagang yang sering mampir ke desa, dan untuk tanduk Dragon dan sisiknya kami mendapatkannya sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu saat misi mencari kuku Hell Hound(5) di hutan." jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kalian membunuh Dragon?" tanya Kakashi kaget.

"Ya kami membunuh Dragon." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Begini ceritanya sensei." ucap Naruto kemudian menceritakan bagaimana bisa mereka bisa mendapatkan sisik dan tanduk Dragon.

**Flashback On**

"Akhirnya misi kita selesai juga." ucap Naruto senang.

"Huft, melelahkan sekali." ucap Sakura menyeka keringatnya.

"Cukup melelahkan." ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Ayo kita kembali ke desa." ucap Naruto menyarungkan pedang besarnya ke punggungnya.

Saat mereka hendak pulang menuju desa terdengar bunyi suara mengerang dari arah yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini.

"Suara apa itu." ucap Naruto kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Ayo kita periksa." ucap Sasuke kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya terdengar dari arah sana." ucap Sakura menunjukan ke arah sumber suara itu berada.

"Ayo kita kesana" ucap Naruto berjalan menuju sumber suara itu di ikuti oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mereka pun berjalan ke sumber suara itu berada, mereka pun kaget apa yang mereka lihat.

"Damn, seekor Dragon." ucap Naruto tak percaya apa yang di lihatnya.

"Ini hari keberuntungan kita dobe." ucap Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

"Beruntung?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Sepertinya kita bukan beruntung teme, tetapi sial" lanjut Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto kita bener-bener beruntung, jika kita bisa membunuh Dragon itu kita bisa membuat senjata dari sisik maupun tanduknya." ucap Sakura yang sedikit tahu tentang bahan-bahan membuat senjata yang berkualitas.

"Lihat baik-baik dobe, Dragon itu sedang terluka kita bisa membunuhnya." ucap Sasuke langsung menarik samurai di sebelah pinggang kanannya.

"Bener katamu teme." ucap Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dengan menarik pedang besarnya dari punggungnya.

"Berhati-hatilah kalian" ucap Sakura khawatir yang juga menarik katananya dari sarungnya.

Sang Dragon pun merasa terganggu atas kehadiran mereka bertiga, dragon itu pun berusaha berdiri tapi terjatuh lagi, setelah terjatuh sang Dragon pun langsung menyemburkan nafas apinya kepada mereka bertiga.

"Menghindar dobe!" teriak Sasuke yang menghindar ke arah kanan begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang menghindar ke arah kiri.

"Hati-hati Dragon bisa menyemburkan api nafasnya." ucap Sakura memberitahu kelebihan monster Dragon.

"Sial, sungguh mengerikan" ucap Naruto merinding.

"Dobe kamu alihkan perhatiannya, aku akan mencoba menusuk jantungnya." ucap Sasuke menyuruh Naruto mengalihkan perhatian sang Dragon.

"Akan aku coba" ucap Naruto maju menyerang Dragon tersebut dari sisi kiri, Dragon itu pun kembali menyemburkan nafas apinya, Naruto pun kembali berguling ke kiri lalu melompat balas menyerang Dragon tersebut.

"Terima serangan ku ini" teriak Naruto menebas kepala Dragon tersebut.

"**Hiaaat! Trang! Cras!"**

"Sial keras sekali kepalanya ini." ucap Naruto yang masih berusaha mendorong pedang besar miliknya di kepala Dragon tersebut.

"Bagus dobe tahan terus" ucap Sasuke sambil berlari untuk menusuk bagian jantung Dragon tersebut dengan samurainya.

"**Hiaaat! Jleb!"**

Samurai milik Sasuke berhasil mengenai jantung sang Dragon tersebut, Dragon pun mengaung kesakitan terjatuh lemas lalu mati.

"Kerja bagus teman-teman, sekarang kita potong tanduknya dan kuliti sisiknya." ucap Sakura maju mendekati Dragon tersebut.

"Akhirnya kita bisa memiliki senjata yang bagus dobe." ucap Sasuke senang.

Akhirnya mereka memotong tanduk dan menguliti sisik Dragon tersebut, setelah selesai mereka kembali ke desa dengan membawa hasil yang begitu memuaskan.

**Flashback Off**

"Begitu sensei ceritanya." ucap Naruto yang selesai menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya.

"Kalian beruntung masih bisa hidup, jarang sekali orang yang bertemu Dragon masih selamat" ucap Kakashi kagum kepada ketiga muridnya. "Baiklah sekarang kita pergi dari sini, kita harus cepat-cepat menuju desa Konoha." ujar Kakashi yang sudah berada berdiri lalu menuju pintu keluar tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Baik sensei." ucap mereka bertiga sambil mempersiapkan keperluan untuk perjalanan jauh lalu mengikuti langkah Kakashi untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, serta sensei mereka Hatake Kakashi akhirnya pergi berjalan untuk menuju ke desa Konoha.

Bagaimana kah kelanjutannya tunggu di chapter berikutnya.!

**Keterangan :**

(1) Lizard adalah monster kadal yang berjalan dengan dua kaki tingginya 2 meter memiliki kuku dan gigi taring yang tajam untuk menyerang musuhnya.

(2) Wyvern adalah monster burung tingginya 5-7 meter menyerupai naga dengan sayap dan mempunyai cakar dan gigi yang tajam untuk menyerang musuhnya.

(3) Dragon adalah monster naga dengan sayap yang panjang masing-masing sayapnya 4 meter dan memiliki tinggi 10 meter memiliki gigi dan cakar yang tajam nafasnya mengeluarkan api untuk menyerang musuhnya.

(4) Unicorn adalah hewan suci yang sangat jarang di temui, hewan ini sangat jinak dengan manusia tapi banyak di buru oleh para Hunter karena tanduknya sangat berkualitas.

(5) Hell Hound adalah monster anjing yang berukuran panjang 1 meter memiliki cakar dan taring yang tajam untuk menyerang musuhnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca silahkan review untuk memberi saran dan kritikannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
